Kung Fu Panda: Dawn of the Panda Village
by orlandorocker1
Summary: Po and the others are invited to a party of a big celebration at the panda village. Until a new threat has came to the village. Po must stop it before it's too late.
1. Invitation

**HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY**

 **After I watched KFP3, I'm planning to make a sequel of it.**

 **To the people, who are new, I saw the movie in the first morning of the release date, because I was DYING to see that movie.**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Invitation

It was a nice day in the valley of peace. Every animal was living their life perfectly. We cut to the training hall, where the furious five are doing a task of not dropping a bowl of dumplings, while training and dodging objects in their way. They each pass the bowl to one of the five, after completely their own courses.

Mantis hold the bowl first, then viper, then crane, then monkey, and last was tigress, who make a strong finish stomp right next to po and hand the bowl to him.

Po took the bowl and started eating the dumplings, "great job, guys", he said, while his mouth was full, "you were all awesome."

The rest of the five reunited with tigress, "you're not bad from the last time you became a teacher" tigress said

Po felt embarrassment, while stop eating and shallow the rest of the dumplings with shock eyes, "Oh well...that was practice teaching" he said

"Yeah, a practice that almost kill us?" mantis said

"Come on, guys" po said, "that was the old me."

"I found out who I am, save all of you guys, and then became your awesomeness master you has ever seen."

"Well..we can't argue with that" crane said

"I agreed" monkey said

"Me too" viper said

"Yeah, I guess" mantis said, being gloomy

Later, shifu walked in the training hall, "Afternoon, dragon warrior" he said

Po turn around, "Oh master shifu" he said

"How is your day going of your teaching?" shifu asked

"It's going great, shifu" po said, "I guess teaching wasn't harder then I thought"

"Sometime you need know the truth about yourself of being the dragon warrior." shifu said

"Yeah" po said, being indifferent of the day that he didn't wanted teach at all, "don't have to say that twice."

"Master Po" said a voice came from zeng the goose, who was flying in the training hall carry a scroll.

"Zeng, what is it?" Po asked

"I have a message for you" zeng said

Po walk to zeng and took the scroll.

When he open the scroll, he read it:

 _Dear Po,_

 _You and your friends are invited of a celebration of my 20th year leadership tomorrow at the panda village._

 _I'm will be in checking around of how is the party for tonight and_ _also preparing for the my big talk to the pandas tomorrow morning._

 _I can't wait to see you real soon_

 _Your father,_

Po stop reading for a sec and gasped happily

"It's my dad, Li shan" po shouted happily, "I can't believe it"

"And he's inviting us to the party."

"Same to you, dad"

"I can't wait to see you too"

"Po" viper said, "you last saw him a few weeks ago."

"I know right?" po said, "Can you imagine you were dying to see somebody?"

Shifu, zeng, and the fives look at each other annoying.

"Do you want to know what else?" po said, "my dad and I make our own secret welcome hand shake."

"You and your father make a secret welcome hand shake?" crane said

"Of course, here's my dad after all" po said, "It's show how much we are really close together."

"So, you guys wanna come?"

"That could be fun" viper said

"I'm in" crane said

"Me too" monkey said

"Me three" mantis said

"Sure, why not" said tigress

"What about you, shifu?" po said, "feel like getting out of the palace and have a little fun?"

"Well, I believe some masters should have a little break" shifu said, "then I would be honor to join this invitation."

"Awesome" po shouted, while he was about to leave the training hall, "I gotta tell my dad about this"

Everyone got confused

Po stop for a sec and turn, "my other dad, mr. ping" po said

"Oh" everyone said

Meanwhile in the noodle shop, mr. ping was putting the chairs upside-down on the table.

"Dad" said po, while he enter the noodle shop, "you're not going to believe this."

"Is it about Li's celebration thingy?" mr. ping said, "I know that already."

"How did you..?" po said

"Zeng send me a message too" mr. ping said, showing the scroll to po.

"Oh" po said, "are you coming?"

"Just because I'm closing, doesn't mean I'm leaving my restaurant again" mr. ping said, while walking to the kitchen.

"Come on, dad" po said, "my friends are coming and it's my other dad's leadership celebration."

"Beside, you two actually got along."

Mr. ping stop for a sec then sighed, "you have a point, son" he said, "fine, he is your other father."

"I'll pack your things for the road.. again."

"Thanks dad" po said

"Yeah yeah, sure" mr. ping said, while he's heading to the kitchen to get packing.

We cut to po, who jump out of the noodle shop, " alright let's do this, guys" he said, while carry his packing trip on his back.

Shifu, the fives, and mr. ping stay quiet, while waiting for po to start heading out of town.

"Can someone ask me, where are we going again?" said mantis, pretended of being confused

 **The next chapter is coming up this month.**


	2. Arrived

Chapter 2: Arrived

Po and the others walk though many places to get to the panda village.

"Hold on, guys" po said, while the others are in front of him.

Po put his packing trip down and open it, "lunch break" he said

Everyone sighed, except mr. ping

"It always happen, deal with it" mr. ping commended

Later, our heroes made it to a huge-like mountain, where up there is the village.

"Awww, finally we made it" mantis said, "you don't know how freezing that place was."

"Ok guys, time to get on the up express, get it?" said po, while he on something that can take him up to the mountain.

Crane laughed, until he notices the others are looking at him, "ah oh" he said

After po and the others make it to the panda village, they see a bunch of pandas preparing for the party. Until two pandas named dim and sum notices that po and his friends are here.

"Po?" said dim

"Everyone, po's here" sum shouted

All the pandas heard it and saw po and the others.

They quickly ran to them and cheered for their arrive.

"Dim, sum, my cuzs" po said, before hugging them, "It's so great to see you, guys"

"Same to you, po" dim said

"Me too" sum said

Suddenly, another panda came in and was about to hug po really hard.

"Po, it's you" said the panda, who always hug a lot.

"It's...nice to...see it too" po said, while being hugged so tight

"Striping baby" said a little panda voice, who came and hugged tigress

"Oh, hey Lei Lei" said tigress, picking her up and tickle her.

Lei Lei laughed

Grandma panda came to po and rubbing his cheek, "Oh po " she said

"Hey grandma panda" po said

"I can't believe you're here" grandma said, "your father will be so happy to see you"

"I'm sure he will, grandma panda" po said

"Po" said a panda named Jo, who's Li's best friend and has a small ponytail on top of his head.

"Uncle Jo" po shouted, before he hugged him

"You haven't change at all" Jo said

"Same to you" po said

"Hey po" shouted a female voice and ran to po.

"Huh?" po said, while looking to see who's say that, "Mei Mei?"

Mei Mei pick up po, while spinning him around, "AH, I'm so glad you're here." she said, before putting po down.

"I have some wonderful news"

"News huh?" po said, "What type of news?"

"Your father, Li have ask me to be his best assistant." mei mei said

"What?" po said

"I know right?, mei mei said, "because he say I'm fill with love."

"And I say oh why thank you, Li"

"I would be honor to be your best assistant."

"Plus, I can't wait for the party tonight to show of my...lovely moves."

"And also..this way I will be able to keep my eye on you." she said, before making a wink of her left eye.

"Uhhh..that's great" po said, pretended to be interest.

"Oh" mei mei shouted out, before rubbing her head.

Everyone noticed it

"Mei Mei, are you alright? po asked

"Uh, I'm..I'm fine" mei mei said "I just got a headache"

"But, I'm still looking fabulous."

"Ahem" said a voice in a short distance

Everyone turn to it and saw it was...

"What's going on here?" Li said

"Dad" po shouted, before running to him and doing the secret welcome hand shake.

"Boom-ga, boom-ga" he straight his legs and stomp on each of his feet.

"Panda bears united" He smash both fist together.

"Bump your belly" he bump his belly to Li's belly, who also suppose to do it to his son.

"And do a little shake" he turn around and shaking his butt.

Li got confused "What are you doing?" he said, before po has stop shaking his butt and turn his body around.

"Dad it's me, po your son" po said, while preparing for a hug, "are you so happy to see me?"

"Uh-huh" Li said, while passing by po, "so mei mei, how's everything going."

"Oh, right" mei mei said, "alright everyone, let's get to work.", she said, before having another pain from her head, "oh"

Tigress put Lei Lei down and see her following the pandas, "I think I'll help them out." she said

"Wait for us" monkey said, while the others agreed to go with tigress.

"Come on, po" said viper

"Oh uh...ok" po said, while being confused of his father wasn't that surprise to see him.

 **The panda name "Jo" is a new character of my story. The next chapter is coming up.**


	3. The Meanest Panda

Chapter 3: The meanest panda

We cut to the kitchen, where we see mr. ping cooking noodles and the female pandas was preparing the dumplings.

"Po, can you hand over the vegetables?" mr. ping said

"On it" po said, while cutting the carrots, green peppers, and other vegetables, then side them into the pot with a knife.

"Thanks po" said mr. ping, "this is going to be the perfect noodles for the party."

Later, everyone heard and see Li coming inside the kitchen and walk to mr. ping.

"Hey dad" po said

Li just pass him and didn't say a word, which make po confused.

"Li, I'm so glad you here" mr. ping said, "I just make some amazing noodles that I know you will like."

"Oh really" Li said, being gloomy.

"Have a sip" mr. ping said, while getting Li the spoon with noodles.

Li took a taste of the noodles.

"Well?" mr. ping said

"It's ok" Li said, "But not good enough"

"I know" mr. ping said, "It needs garlic"

"Well why don't you do that" Li said, angrily, while throwing the spoon.

"Uh Sure" mr. ping said

Po became more confused than ever.

Li walk to the female pandas.

"Li, care to try some dumplings we make?" said one of the female panda

"Sure" Li said, being gloomy again, before eating one of the dumplings

"Mmm" he said, while pretending to like them the most, "delicious"

"I love them so much"

"I knew you like them" said another panda

"Here, why don't you take some for yourself." said a third panda, giving a small bag of dumplings for Li

"Uhh...thanks" Li said, before taking the bag and walk out of the kitchen.

He stops and throw the bag of dumplings in the trash, before leaving the kitchen.

Po got surprised, "did you just saw..." he said

Mr. ping and the pandas look at po and don't know what he's talking about.

We cut to dim and sum, who are playing the launcher game. Sum was going to be launched by dim.

"Ready...and" dim said

"What are you two doing?" said a panda

Dim stop and notices it was his uncle, "We're just hanging out." he said,

"Wanna join us uncle Li?" sum said

"There's no time for fun and game" Li said, "I have better business to take care of, the only thing you can do is getting to work for the party." he walk away and push grandma panda with his body. while she was in his path.

"Hey" grandma panda shouted and find out it was Li, who push her on the ground

The twins stop their playing and ran to help gandma panda.

"Are you ok, grandma?" sum said

"I'm fine" grandma panda said

"What's got in to our uncle?" dim said, "he's never been like this"

"I don't know" grandma said, "But I guess he just want his celebration to be perfect"

Po saw anything and felt horrible. He continue walking and saw little pandas playing with their legs, where they kick stuff in the air. One panda was only watching them and noticed po.

"Po" bao said

"Hey bao" po said, "what are you guys doing?"

"I'm being a teacher" said bao, "Just like you."

"Oh, really?" po said

"Yep" bao said, "since you became a teacher, why don't I become one too."

"That's awesome, bao" po said

"What are you kids doing?" said a panda in an angry voice.

Bao and the pandas turn to see Li

"Oh…hi sir" bao said

"You was supposed to decorate my plans for the party." Li shouted

"Sorry, we were just taking a little break" said bao

Li make a mean look.

"And we are going back to work now" bao said, being scared "come on, guys"

Li look at the little pandas leaving and then look at po, who he is just staying still until Li turn and walk away from him.

Po became very upset of his long-lost father is acting this way.

Later, mei mei came to po, while holding two color robes, "Po, thanks goodness I caught you" she said, pulling a pink robe with flower and another robe that is purple with hearts, what do you think I should wear, this or this?"

"Uhhh" po said, being upset to speak a answer.

"Awww, you're being so sweet to choose" mei mei said

"Sure" po said, while walking away sadly

Mei mei look at po, while she is confused.

 **The next chapter coming next week**


	4. Strange Things

Chapter 4: Strange Things  


At night, every panda is having a good time in the party. We cut to po, who is sitting sadly at the table, while eating dumpling. We cut a flashback, where we see po and Li playing around in the hall of heroes and cut to see two pandas sitting by the peach tree looking at the sun.

"Dad?" po said

"Mmm?" Li said

"We're pals, right?" po asked

Li laughed a little, "right" he said

"And we were always be together, right?" po asked

"Always and forever, my little lotus" Li said

Po fill up with tears of joy in his eyes, before the two pandas hug each other.

We cut out of the flashback and see the fives came to the table.

"Man, is this party great or what?" mantis said

"You bet, buddy" monkey said

"All the cubs are so adorable" viper said

"Yeah" po said, sadly, "It's great"

"Po, is everything ok?" crane said

"It's just... well... my dad is so...different" said po, "It's like I don't even know him."

"Don't worry, po" mantis said, "I can get the same way with my own dad."

"Mantis, seriously?" viper said

"What?" mantis said

"Guys, you should have see him." po said, angrily, "I don't know how he change, but he did changed.

Later, shifu came along with mr. ping, "Greeting, everyone" shifu said, what's going on here?"

"Po is having daddy issues...again" viper said

"Are you alright?, son" mr. ping said

"I don't know, dad" po said, "I just can't stop thinking about my other dad."

"I mean, can't you all see how he was acting."

"My dad got angry at my dad by some noodles, he was being so mean at by cousins, grandma panda and even the kids."

"Well, he did yell at me once " crane said

"See, rude" po said

"But it just because I bump in to him... by accident" crane said

"Aw" po said, angrily, "tigress, you in on this, right?"

We cut to tigress, where she was ticking lei lei and then stop, "huh, what?" she said

"Never mind" po said, being gloomy

"Po, I'm sure there's a big reason why he's acting like this" mr. ping said, touching his shoulder.

"Mr. ping is right, po" shifu said, Someone that you know mostly and became unexpected of who they are, can be a reason of something that need to be done."

"Thanks for the advice, shifu" po said, "But I don't what I saw."

"Your all so focusing of the celebration, that maybe this shouldn't be a celebration." he said, while getting off the table and walk away angrily.

The fives, shifu, and mr. ping just look at each other.

We cut to where every panda is waiting at the table for mei mei's performance tonight.

Right next door is a place, where we see mei mei, who wearing a pink robe with flowers, looking at a mirror, while acting like the crowd who are commenting her, "every panda is gathering around to see ( _gasp)_ who is that lady" she said, "she's so beautiful, it's..." Before she about to say her name, she saw po in the mirror, who came in.

Mei Mei quickly turn, "Po" she shouted

"How do I look?", she said, "I look so amazing huh?"

"Yeah" po said, sadly, "look we need to talk"

"I.."

"Ahem" said a voice behind po and mei mei at the entrance .

They turn around and saw a panda coming out from the shadow, "Oh, hi Li" mei mei said

Po just glared at him

"Mei Mei, may I speak with you, alone?" Li said, before walking to a room.

"I'll go see what he wants" mei mei said to po, before following Li.

After mei mei is in the room, Li closes the sliding doors.

"Now listen carefully" Li said, "this is serious"

"Ok, Ok, I'm listening" mei mei said

Po became curious and open the doors slowly enough to take a peek inside.

"I thought I make it perfectly clear not to wear that" Li said, angrily

"But, this is one of my favorite colors" mei mei said

"And?" Li said

"And I should wear this" mei mei said

"Are you disagree with me?" Li said

"Well I guess I am" mei mei said, before having her paw in her head again, "oh"

"Oh my" Li said, "you're not feeling sick are you?"

Li summoned his panda chi to heal mei mei's head, which is green, "there, there" he said, "everything is going to be alright."

Mei Mei's eyes has suddenly turn green.

Po got shocked

After it was done, mei mei's eyes turn back to normal, "feeling better?" Li said

"Uh-huh" mei mei said, while nodding her head.

Po back away from the sliding doors, "oh no"

Po began to run outside, while mei mei and Li got out of the room and notices him.

"Po" mei mei shouted, But she was too late.

"Let him go" Li said, touching mei mei's shoulder, "beside, you have to preform, right?."

After Li left, mei mei became worried about po, "I thought there was something else he wanted to tell me." she said, before heading to the pandas, who are waiting for her to perform.

Once she was here, the twins started the music.

Mei mei felt down that she just standing there.

Everyone don't understand why she isn't doing anything.

"I...I" mei mei said, sadly, "I can't perform tonight, good night"

She quickly ran off and the panda stop the music. Everyone got confused, while bao and his little panda friends follow mei mei.

"Mei Mei" bao shouted, which make mei mei to turn around, "Are you OK?"

"I'm just...worried about po" mei mei said, " there are other things I just don't know"

She sadly walk away for the pandas, who felt sad as well.

 **Find out what happens on the next chapter.**


	5. Misunderstanding

Chapter 5: Misunderstanding

It was late at night and everyone was fast a sleep. We cut to Li, who is walking home. Behind him was po, who was hiding from his father.

Po see him crossing the bridge to get home, "what are you up to...dad?" po said to himself. He tip toe quietly to Li can't hear him.

Once Li was in the house, po took a peek in the window and see him... sleeping.

"Sure, sleeping like everybody else, because I'll be watching you all night to see some trouble" po said, angrily.

It's was morning time in the panda village, we cut to po, who been watching his father all night that he fell asleep. Then he woke up, "huh what?" he said, checking on Li, which he's not at the bed anymore.

"Oh no, his speech" po said, I got to stop him." He ran as fast as he could.

Everyone is gathering around to see Li announced his speech about becoming the leader of their new village. Li was up top of a small wooden stage, along with mei mei, who is standing on the right side of him.

Mei Mei begin to look around, "have everybody seen po?" she said

Everyone begin to look too.

"Here I am" shouted a voice

Up in a hill was po, who is rolling down to the crowd, "Everyone, get away from him" he said, while pointing at Li

They got confused of what's going on.

Po talk to the crowd, while he is walking to his father "He's been so mean at one of my friends, my cousins, my dad, and even the cubs."

"And I have discover the truth about him."

"I saw him taking the energy off from mei mei."

"Po" said mei mei, angrily

"Not now" po said, "What do you have to say for yourself, dad?"

"Or should I call you that?"

"Po, stop it please" mr. ping said

Li because upset, Po, wh...what are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb" po said, "I know, what you did you monster"

"Son, please" Li said

"First I thought you were my dad, but now I realize that you're NOT my dad." po said

Li felt very sad about this.

"Li, are you ok?" mei mei said

"I'm sorry, everybody" Li said, "I can't move on like this"

He got out of the stage and ran off through the crowd with tears in his eyes.

Po was surprised for a moment and turn and got jumpscare by mei mei, who is really angry.

"Do you want to know what your father was really doing?" mei mei said, "He wasn't taking my energy."

"He was just using his chi to heal my headaches I been having."

"And he was been so down lately, because how much this really important that he want this day to be perfect, while he is making too much decisions, all for you"

Po was shocked

"Which I guess it wasn't important to you."

"Now will you excuse me, I have to go and clam your father" mei mei said, "and if I were you, I wouldn't show up here at all, before walking away

Po walk through the pandas and try to stop mei mei, but pandas got angry and walk away from po.

"Nice going, party destroyer" mantis said, while he's with monkey and other fives

Mr. ping walk next to po and look at him sadly, then he bend down his head and walk away.

Shifu was approaching toward po

"I" po said

"You have a lot to think about" shifu said, while walking pass him

Po sat on the ground and felt guilty of what he done.


	6. Lost Friend

Chapter 6: Lost friend

Later, another panda came to po. He turn around and saw It was..

"Uncle Jo?" po said

"I'm very disappointed to you, po" Jo said

Uncle Jo, I.. I didn't mean to" po said

"You were almost acting like my old best friend" Jo said

"Your old best friend?" po said

Jo sat next to po, "Yes" he said, "him and I were really close together, when we were cubs"

"but, he... changed"

"I don't know why"

He became so different, after I met your father"

"He always getting to Li a lot and never knew why"

"He's so mean, rude, and I realize that we're not friends anymore."

"He wasn't anyone friend"

Jo sighed

"I understand that" po said, "I guess I was just being overprotective"

"But, not like my old friend is your father" Jo said

"Huh?" po said

"Li was a party crasher as a cub" Jo said, " He's so funny, helpful, and also making some amazing idea for fun."

"Seriously?" po said,

"And that's not all" Jo said, " He was a hungry, hungry panda."

"He try to eat one-thousand dumplings"

"Wo really?", said po, "did he done it?"

"Well, I don't want to spoil the surprise" Jo said

"Awww" po said, sadly

"Your father was the best panda I ever saw" Jo said, "Like a true friend for me"

Po thought about something "I got to tell him I'm sorry" he said, "I gotta make things right"

"It's worth a shot" Jo said

Po nodded and ran off.

He stop by Li's house and got nervous before he knock the door.

The door was open and Li saw po, "Oh, it's you" he said

"Dad" po said, "I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry what I did to you"

"I just lost my head there and I should have realized there a reason for all of this."

"Can you ever forgive me?"

Li stay quiet for a second, "sure" he said

"Really?" po said

"Of crouse, we all make mistakes" Li said, "Why don't we take a little... walk"

"Ok" po said

While po and Li was out, we cut to inside of Li's home, where we see mei mei acting really sick with her green eyes.

The two pandas walk to a area, where no one is around.

"I just can't believe you forgive me just like that" po said, "I'm so glad it work out between us"

"Well I hope you enjoy this time here, po" Li said, "Because this will be the last thing you'll do" he said, in the evil way.

"Huh?" po said

Li unleashed his chi and rise his arms in the air, cause two big flaming hands appeared between po and took him down to the ground. Then he walk his son.

"Dad" po said, "what is... what are you doing?"

"Sorry, son" Li said, "I don't want you coming in and spoiling my plans."

"Plans?" po said, "what plans?"

"Plans from your girlfriend, mei mei" Li said

Po was shocked, "You better not touch her you...you monster" he said, "and she's not my girlfriend"

"Whatever" Li said

Po got really confused of all of this, "Dad, I...I don't understand" he said, "Why are you doing this?"

Li make an evil laughed, "You exactly thought I care for you" he said, "I never wanted you since you were gone, what I care is myself"

"I was only just pretended to care for you so you can stay in my side, but then everything got lost"

"But, you say did want me, All of things we did together, my mom, and save me from kai at the spirit realm" po said

"Really?" Li said, "well, that what I just want you to think."

"I was only just pretended to care for you so you can stay in my side for now, but then everything got lost and decided you are no longer any use to me."

Po couldn't believe what he just heard from his father.

"By the time, I have enough energy" Li said, I'll make sure this village will fall into my hand."

"What?" po said

"And no one will say his name...again" Li said, move his arms down slowly, cause the flaming arms to make po disappeared

"No" po shouted


	7. The Truth

Chapter 7: The Truth

Po open his eyes a little to find out what happen then quickly got up, "huh?" he said "where am I?". He look around in a quiet cave-like place, where Li has send him.

Po begin to be sad, "I can't believe it" he said, that he couldn't understand that his biological father would betray him like this, after all the things they did together. "I…I got to stop him" he shouted

"Po?" said a voice coming behind po, "is that you?"

Po turn around to find out who was that. Then he saw a panda, who is male and his fur was mess up, it was Li.

"You" po shouted, charging at him.

"No, wait" Li said, before got pushed to the ground and see his son so angry, "Po, it's me"

"Please, you have to believe me"

"I was trap here just like you."

"That Li you were with was a impostor"

"Yeah, sure" po said, "just because I caught you, you're trying to be innocent against me."

"I'm not falling for that" he said, before he about to punch him.

"WAIT" Li shouted, cause his son to stop. He got up and did something that make po couldn't believe he saw. "Boom-ga, boom-ga" he said

"Panda bears united"

"Bump your belly"

"And do a little shake" he said and his son

Po slowly turn his frown to happy, "Dad" he shouted, before running and giving him a big hug.

"You do care for me" he said, while having tears in his eyes.

"Of course I do" Li said, "why wouldn't I care of the son I only have and love the most."

Later, they heard an echo evil laugh, which cause them to stop hugging.

"We have to get out of here" po said, "we got to stop him"

Li nodded his head and follow his son through the cave.

We cut to the village, where everyone was gathering around for Li's speech.

The impostor was waiting on stage in an evil face, while looking at the glowing green paw and having mei mei in his side, who is looking stupid along with her eyes green, "it's time" he said

Bao notices her, "Mei Mei?" he said, waving on her, "are you alright?"

She didn't say a word, which make bao worried, "something's not right" bao said

We cut back below of the village, where po and the real Li are searching a way out of the cave.

"It's no use" Li said, "we're never going make it.

"Yes, we will" po said, "we just need to look harder"

Li sighed and sat down, "this is all my fault" he said

Po stop searching and walk to him "Dad, what do you mean?" he said

"You see, son, everything was supposed to be perfect for this day." Li said, "Since I finally find out"

We cut to a backstory, where Li was writing a message of his celebrate.

" _I got so excited that I was preparing everything for this day." Li said_

Li walk to a goose, while holding two scrolls. "take this to the jade palace" he said, "and the other to mr. ping's noodle shop."

"Yes sir" the goose said, before carry the scrolls with his feet and fly away.

Li was about to see how the party going for tonight, until he heard something, "hello?" he said, walking around

" _Until that moment"_

Suddenly a shadow figure walking behind Li and touch him tightly in his shoulder.

"Ah" Li said, before falling down. He turn around and someone's body cover in green. Then appeared a panda, which is himself, "wh..what" he said, being confused what's going on.

The panda rises his arms to show two big green flaming arms and took down Li.

"No, No" Li shouted, before he get send down below.

The other one walk away with an evil smile.

We cut out of the backstory to see po and Li in the cave.

Po felt upset and touch his father's shoulder, cause him to turn his head.

"Dad" Po said, "it's ok."

"I'm glad you send that message"

"And we're going to stop him."

Li smiled, until he saw something, "look" he said, pointing a direction.

Po turn and saw light up above, "That must be the way out" he said

The two pandas run to the light, which was next by pounds of rocks. They nodded for agreement to climb up. Li climbed first, while his son was behind him. After Li made it to the top, he see po was about to get to him, but he slip by some rock and was going to fall him.

"Son" Li shouted, before he quickly grab po's paw, "I gotcha"

Po look at Li's face and smiled, before Li pull him up to safely and leaving the cave.

 **Find out who's the impostor on the next chapter.**


	8. The Uninvited Guest

Chapter 8: The uninvited guest  


Back to the village, The fake Li begin you speak to the crowd, "Everyone, I wanted to say I'm so very happy of you all being here" he said, " I was having so much problems in the past."

"Sometime good things you have in your life can be taken away from who can never be a part of."

The pandas thought he was talking about what happen to their old village.

Fake Li started his green chi, while his arms is hiding on his back "But all of that is about to change" he said, while doing a evil face.

Once he was about to unleashed his power, a voice called out "STOP"

Everyone turn around saw it was po. They all became dull of him and tigress slap her face.

"Oh no" mr. ping said

"Uhhh, why does that panda can be so worried" the fake Li said, which make everyone to look at him confusing.

"Oh uh, maybe" he said, before turning to his fake innocent face, "why is he ruining my special day?."

"Because this isn't your special day, it's mine" said a voice, came behind po, who is Li

The pandas gasped and the main heroes were surprise.

"Wo, what the" mantis said

"What" the other Li said, "you escape the cave?."

Po and Li walked through the crowd and glared at the impostor.

"No matter" the faker said, "you're too late"

"Uhhh, I don't get it." dim said, "how can we have two uncles?"

"Yeah"

"Everyone, that is a imposter" Li said, "He transform into me and trap me and my son to a cave that is below this village."

The other Li glared at him, then his whole body turn green. The impostor was revealed, it was a panda that wearing green vest and red pants. He got small bucktooth, which is upside-down of his mouth. He make an evil laughed, "long time no see, Li shan."

Li's eyes were shocked, "Cho?" he said

"Dad, you know him?" po asked

"He used to be part of us from the old village" Li said, "After we escape from these wolves we were attack, he wanted to become the leader of the clan"

"But, when he didn't get what he want, he became cruel and selfish."

"Cho kang, is that really you?" jo asked

"Yes it's me, you traitor" cho said

"What do you mean?" jo said

"Forget it" cho said, "I have my own plans to get what I suppose to have 20 years ago."

We cut to a backstory, where shen and the wolves are searching for the pandas.

"No more pandas, lord shen " said wolf boss

"Good" said shen, " I have enough of them, after chasing that female panda."

"Now that they are gone, nothing can stand in my way"

"Let's go"

We cut to Li, who was hiding and heard everything, while seeing the wolves following shen. He quietly escape and came to the surviving pandas in a area that's surrounded by trees.

"What are we going to do?" said a female panda

"Those wolves will find us and kill us all" said a male panda

The pandas screamed

"Everyone, clam down" Li said

"Clam down?" said a panda, "yeah right."

The pandas turn and saw it was cho, "don't you see that chaos earlier." he said, "they destroy everything."

"I understand, cho" Li said, "and that is why I have a plan."

"Oh please, what plan can you possibility have?" cho asked

"We need to hide somewhere far away where no one can't find us."

"Hide?" cho said, "are you kidding me?"

"After what I say, you want to hide?"

Cho turn to the pandas "They destroy my home, our home" he said, "and I realized that he need revenge"

"We need to show those wolves that they were messing with the wrong town."

"We need to fight back"

The pandas were confused and worried.

"Fight back?" Li said, "what are you trying to do?"

"Getting our self killed"

"I know my plan is better then yours, Li" cho said

"Your plan is getting us in danger" Li said, "we can't possibly fight them all."

"Are you saying that, cause you lost your own family?"

Li got shocked for a minute and didn't say a word.

Cho turn to the pandas, "I can lead you all in the right path" he said, "we can work together and take down, who mess with us and bring them to justice."

"They will know pandas are not useless animals."

"Who's with me"

The pandas stay quiet, until another panda with a small ponytail on top of his head,"Li's right", jo said, before walking to Li.

"What?" cho said

The pandas agreed to jo and walked to Li too.

"Huh?" cho said, "what are you all doing?"

"You have to hide" said female panda

"We can't risk anything else with you" said male panda

"Excuse me?" cho said

"We need someone that we can trust" said a panda

"Who can save us" said another panda

" And someone, who can make things right for us"

"That's Li" jo said

Li was surprised

"No" cho said, "you can't do this to be"

"Cho, you are fill with hate and selfish" jo said

"I'm selfish?" cho shouted

"You have really change in the past years and I just can't take this anyone." jo said

"No...no.." cho said, "YOU" pointing at Li and charged at him

A few of the pandas stop him and cho push them back with anger.

Li became scared

"Li" cho said, "mark my words, you'll pay of what you did to me"

"What?" Li said

Cho quickly ran off in the forest, while Li try to stop them, "cho wait" Li shouted,

After cho disappear, Li began to be silence at the whole things, while jo touch his left shoulder.

 **Next, you will find out how did cho get these powers and actions on the next chapter this month.**


	9. The Power of the Panda Chi

Chapter 9: The power of the panda chi

Cho begin to tell his story, " _after that, I realized this was all your fault and I needed revenge_ " he said

" _I was lost, I kept on moving for months, going around villages to keep me going."_

 _"Unfortunately, I didn't the hard way."_

Cho been stealing food and other things from every village, which the villagers were chasing him.

"Later, _I discovered a village somewhere in a huge mountain._ "

" _I climb up the mountain and saw of bunch of pandas, which I surprisingly saw you, Li"_

Cho hided by some stones _, "I didn't wanted you to see me, so I went back down."_

 _"Until I make a big discovery"_

After cho slide down the big mountain, he trip next to the mountain, but make a crack, which causing cho to fall down in a quiet big area.

" _I discover a strange cave under this mountain and saw something glowing green."_

 _"I walked to it and was a scroll"_

We cut from cho's story to see shifu being shocked, "no" he said, "it can't be"

"Master shifu" tigress said, "what is it?"

"It's the scroll of dark chi" shifu said, "many years ago, the emperor saw that this scroll is very dangerous and horrified for anyone to master it"

"Whoever has a cold heart, can make disaster for all of china."

"So he try to hide it, where no one be able to find it"

"Unfortunately, he found it"

"That's right" cho said, hold the scroll "I believe that this can solve all my problems"

"While I was in that cave, I spend years to know what power of this scroll has and how to unleash it."

"Once it was the day when you been chosen as the leader, I knew this is the perfect one for all of those years you earned in the past 19 years will changed, which every panda will worship me as their own leader in this village."

"We will never worship you, cho" said a male panda

"You're not welcome here, you monster" said a female panda

"I know you all were going to say that." cho said

"After I became you, Li, sending you in that lonely cave, which that made you felt terrified."

Li glared at him a little.

Cho walked to mei mei, "I been taking mei mei's energy of love inside of her body."

"Uhh" mei mei said

Po look at her sadly, then glared at cho.

"After I told her to be my best assistant, I was able to come close and sunk all of her energy of what I know in the scroll, because she is fill of happiness and strong strength, which make this energy feel powerful." his body was glowing green.

"Now that I have enough, I can be able to do this." cho said, before raising his glowing green paws at the pandas, causing them to freeze with green eyes.

Po and the others turn around and see the pandas glared at them with the green eyes.

The heroes gasped

The pandas walked toward them, while they walk backwards.

"What did you do to get cho mad at you?" po asked his father

"I don't know" Li said

"It's like a bunch of jombie" mantis said, "at least they're not green"

"Get them" cho shouted

The pandas charged at them

The heroes jumped out of the way, while Po grabbed mr. ping. Then they begin to run.

The pandas went after them.

Cho laughed evilly, "you can run, but you can't hide." he said

Li and mr. ping tripped on the ground.

Po stopped and look back, "dads" he shouted

"Forget about us, just go" Li shouted, while being capture by one of the pandas.

Po turn away to catch up with shifu and the others.


	10. Captured

**Hey Guys, it's been a while. Here is the next chapter on July**

Chapter 10: Captured

Po, shifu and the fives run their own separate way around the village. Monkey is with mantis, viper is with crane, shifu is with po and tigress. Monkey run away with mantis from a few big and small pandas until they reach a dead end from a mountain. They turn around and were surrounded.

"Alright, I guess we're going to do this the hard way" mantis said, jumping off of monkey's shoulder

"You're seriously going to fight them?" monkey said

"What choice do we have?" mantis said, before charging to them

Until the small panda make goo-goo green eyes, which make mantis stop, "Awww" he said, "ain't you pandas so cute and HEY" the big pandas caught mantis

"Mantis" monkey shouted

"Get me out of here" mantis said, while got trap in a small cage.

The other pandas went after monkey, he climb to a mountain and make a flip above the pandas and ran away.

Monkey turn to the pandas, who are chasing him then turn and got surprise of another panda came in front of him and got caught by his hug, "No" monkey said

We cut to viper, who is successfully dodging the pandas that is trying to get her including small pandas, along with crane, who is flying.

Viper came by a big hill and heard noise coming from it. She turn to got shock to see pandas rolling toward her and got her down.

"Viper" crane shouted, while he's dodging the pandas then fly up in the air, "It's ok, as long I'm way up here, they can't reach me.

We cut to two pandas, who were moving way back and both flew up in the air and surprised crane then got knock out from the pandas, which is was dim and sum. They land on the feet and drag the unconscious crane.

We now cut to po, tigress, and shifu on top of a roof avoiding the pandas, who are getting to them. Po look in the another direction and couldn't believe what he saw, "oh no" he said, see monkey, viper, and crane, who's still unconscious were tied up on a rope, while mantis was inside a small cage. tigress and shifu saw it too.

They all turn their head and surprisingly see a bunch of panda coming toward them. The three heroes jump off the roof and got jumped when they saw fire cracker fell and exploded near them. They look up and saw small pandas kicking out fire crackers, "look out" shifu shouted, while knocking off the fire crackers in the way with his stick.

Then one of the small pandas kick off a big one in mid-air. Shifu was busy taking care off the small ones and look up shocking. He try to get out of the way, but it was near enough and it exploded, causing shifu to fall into the ground and drop his stick. He move his head and saw pandas coming after him, "master shifu" po shouted

"No, Go" shifu said, while he was captured

Po and tigress escape from the pandas, while more are the them are after them. They stop by a place with tables, where mei mei perform at, seeing the pandas coming to them behind. Until tigress saw Lei Lei in the other side looking in another direction, "Lei Lei, we got to get of here" she said, after Lei Lei turn around making a monster face with green eyes, "bad striping baby" she said

Po and tigress gasped and step back from her, while the other pandas coming to tigress

"Tigress" po shouted,

"Po" Tigress shouted, while being caught, but fighting back.

Po step back to the corner, while trying to defend himself. They both got trap with a bunch of angry pandas, unilt a rock fell and hurt one of the pandas. Po and tigress look up at the roof ans saw was, "Bao?" po said

"Hey po" Bao said

"You're not in cho' s spell" po asked

"After I was having a feeling that something is wrong, I went off to look of you and heard everything about that mean panda." bao said

"That remind me, can you take care of these guys, while I deal with that cho? po asked

Bao took out a bag and inside was rocks that he took one of them out and throw it up and down of his paw,"with pleasure" he said, before kicking the rocks into the pandas

Some of the pandas went after him, while bao took the bag and jump off the roof.

"You go" tigress said, "I'll try to hold them off as long as I can." she jumped to a wall flew through the crowd and pushing the pandas back.

Po nodded and sneak away to cho.

 **The next chapter is coming tonight, so be prepared**


	11. Bad father

Chapter 11: Bad father

Back to cho, he's making his own stick by sharping the bamboo with a rock, "ah, this is perfect for my own ruler in this village." he said, after finishing of making his stick.

"You won't get away with this, cho" Li said angrily, who was tied up in a rope of his paws.

"That's right" mr. ping said, "our son will stop you."

"Our son?" cho said, "wait a minute let me get this straight."

"Po has been a son of a goose" Cho laughed

"What's wrong with that?" mr. ping said

"Nothing, it just so hilarious"

Ping became angry

"Cho, I don't understand why are you doing this" Li said

"Don't play dumb with me, Li" cho said angrliy, walking to him, "you know what you did and you're going to see everything what you have disappeared, your going to see how this feel when you ruining my life." he shouted

Li have no idea what did he do to make cho like this. Later monkey and the others came next to Li and ping. since crane was still unconscious, dim and sum has to him still.

"Well, well, well" cho said, " it looks like your son ran out of ideas"

"I don't think so, cho" po said, who is in the air and land right next to him, "Your construction end now"

"You're really that sure to yourself, po" cho said, "Thinking that you'll bring peace in china"

"I don't think, I know I'll bring peace in china" po said, " and that you're going down" he charged at cho

The two pandas were dodging and blocking, until cho stop po's fist with one paw, "what?" po said

Cho unleash his green chi energy and super kick po in the ground. Po got up and catch his breath

"Is that all you got?" cho said, "I was just warming up"

Po have enough from him of what he done to him and wanted to end this now. He angrily changed him. Cho turn his body green and turn into someone that make po stop.

"Son" cho said, who has turn into Li shan

"Dad?" po said, "is that you?"

"Po" Li shouted

"Huh?" po said, turning around and see his real father and turn back

Cho make a evil grin, "you are so easy to fool" he said, before kicking him again then turning back to his own form.

"SON" the dads shouted

"Po" the furious three shouted

Cho walk to po, "amazing huh?" he said "Learn that from the scroll"

"I can turn into any type of animal by making my one paw look creepy and touching them" his paw turn green.

"Why don't you go to the mommy?"

"Oh that's right, you don't have a mommy."

Po got angry and wanted to punch him so hard.

"Are you gonna cry?" cho asked

Po was about to punch cho, but cho punch him first by the stomach, which cause po to fall down to his knee.

The heroes gasped

"You monster" mr. ping shouted

Jo begin to tied po's paws together and heard someone else was coming in this area.

Po turn and bao, tigress, and shifu all tied up. which make Po turn from angry to upset.

"I can't believe it guys" mantis said sadly, "that I distracted by those cute..little pandas."

"I'm so soft"

"By the way, I been watching you all in this village and how you all defeating that big swinging maniac, whatshisname...pie?" cho said

"It's kai" po said angrily

"Right" cho said, "for right now, this was a waste of time for me and you must the dragon warrior that everyone was talking about, what a shame you must feel."

"Ha, look at you"

"You're a loser, just like your father."

Po felt disappointed

"Hey" mr. ping shouted

"Don't you dare talk to my son like that" Li said, angrily

"Oh, Li" cho said, walkng to him "You actually think you know better then me"

"That where you're wrong"

Li just stay angry

"You been taking all the spotlight at those pandas, but actually, they all pretending to make you think that you have anyone to be with."

All of these words was making Li very angry

"You know what, your wife shouldn't have marry me instead you"

"Because she would never love someone like you."

Li have enough of this and push cho on the ground then broke the rope off his paws of anger.

The heroes gasped

Cho got up and was angry

Two pandas was about to stop Li, "stop" cho commended, "this is between him and me"

"You just don't know when to quit, do you?"

"Well then, it's time that we settle this, since 20 years ago"

"And don't worry, it's will be painful" cho unleash his green chi power

Li prepare his kung fu pose and was ready to face cho.

 **I'm planning to finish this story this month, because there's another story I'm dying to do and continue. But for now, find out on the next chapter.**


	12. Panda Fight

Chapter 12: Panda fight

Po couldn't believe of what he saw, "Dad, what are you doing? he shouted, "you can't beat him, you're not ready"

Li look at his son a little and turn back to cho,

"Cho" Li said, "tell me what happen that day"

"What day?" cho asked

"That day" Li said

"Forget about that" cho shouted out, "I have enough from that past and now it's time that I change the future" he jump up in the air then was about to make a big stomp toward Li.

Li got out of way, while doing a little roll and surprisingly see cho coming toward him and punch him to the ground around the village.

Li got up.

"I've been so lonely for 20 years, all because of you" cho shouted

"What did I ever do to you?" Li shout back

"SHUT UP" Cho said, before running after Li

Li try his best to dodged cho's attack, but cho was fighting too fast, which cause Li to lose his defense. Cho punch Li in the belly and kick him away. Li barely got up and gasped to see cho in the air and coming down, while making a fist.

Li ran away from him, which only cause cho to smash the ground. "Come back here" cho shouted, while running after him.

Li hide by one of the house, while catching his breath. He took a peek to find cho and couldn't find him. cho stomp behind Li, which he jumped and turn around. Li step back for cho, who making a mean look.

"What's that?" Li said, got the idea from po.

Cho turn to the direction of Li was pointing at, then he turn and didn't see Li. he look around and see Li far away form him.

Cho got really angry and appeared something green called the energy ball in his paws and throw it at Li.

Li turn around and couldn't believe his eye. He dodged it by laying down on the ground and the ball blasted one of the houses.

Po and the others are horrified for Li that he won't survive this.

"I can't watch this" po said, "I got to stop him"

"Po no, it's too dangerous" tigress said

"Are you kidding?" po said, "he's going to get kill out there" he about to go, but dim and sum stop him along with their bamboo sticks in front of po.

"I guess this fight his between him and you father, po" mantis said

"No this is not" po said, "he's still need more training"

"Didn't you been training him of that day" monkey said

"Yes, I been teaching him some of by own techniques" po said, "but he's not completely master it yet."

"I can't just sitting like this and see him being unprepared"

"I got to stop this now, OH"

We cut to grandma panda, who's right next to po and put a stick below to him

"My tenders" po said, falling to the ground.

Cho begin to walk to Li, who is still on the ground moving back with his body.

"Time to end this now" cho said

"Cho, please" Li said, "it doesn't has to be this way"

"Enough" cho shouted, before throwing another energy ball.

Li got up quick dodge it and ran as fast as he can.

Cho ran after him, while throwing balls.

Li dodge them while running and doing kung fu moves including by the edge of the houses. "wo, still got it" he said, before hearing cho up the roof.

"I'm still here, Li" cho said, blasting a energy ball

 **I unable to finish the story this month, cuz I was busy. At least I updated one new chapter for now. I'm going to continue doing KFPATROB for this upcoming month** **. I'll still** **finish this story before the next year including the crossover, cuz there's another story that I need to continue at the next year.**


End file.
